


RQ-2019: Everything You Can Do I Can Do Better!

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Requested by DapperDeer
Relationships: Ink/Dream, Nightmare/Error
Series: Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752688
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

Inside a majestic stone castle, within the grand throne room, sitting upon an impressive throne, was a creature of darkness. 

This creature sat in the centre of the throne, both hands on each armrest, fingers slowly tapping one by one in a row, causing the sound to echo across the room. 

Nightmare, King of Darkness, Guardian of Negativity and Keeper of the Dark Apples, was currently pondering the matter at hand. 

Ever since his brother Dream, had awoken from his stone prison he had wanted to outdo him in every possible way. Wanted to show to the worlds that he was just as good as the Keeper of the Gold Apples. 

When he had noticed that Dream had gotten himself a small team called Star Sanses, he had gathered together a small band himself, calling them the Gloom and Doom Boys. 

Of course, he went one matter and added more members, having four instead of just three. With Star Sanses, Dream himself as leader, Ink and Blue. 

With himself being leader, though he would not admit he was part of the team of the Gloom and Doom Boys, Killer, Dust and Horror. 

Nightmare watches slowly as his brother built for himself friendships, alliances and more followers. 

For 'friends' he looked to others like himself, those who escaped their worlds and were fighting against the norm. More did not last, either they would betray each other for more gain or sided with Dream and his goodwill. 

Nightmare reached out to the ERROR as an ally at the time- the Destroyer made for a powerful one at that, it took at least thirty or more years, but a solid friendship had formed. 

Nightmare gathered followers for himself, many like Killer, Dust and Horror, whose worlds were in ruins or had everlasting genocide routes. 

Then the Artist made for Dream, a universe, a place to call home. ...something he had not had since Dream Tale- it was called Under Starlight. 

It was not something that Nightmare could hope to have, he was forever on the run since his brother was freed, and only had hideouts and strongholds in certain places, which quickly got found out. 

On one night of moaning about this to his friend, the ERROR, he found himself having a universe of his own a month later. 

Error had completely overtaken a broken universe and filled the shattered codes, even managing to rename it to Nagaverse. 

Nightmare had tried not to let his joy overwhelm him, there was no need letting his brother know he was happy. 

With the protection of a stable universe, Nightmare gathered his damaged followers to his world to serve him to the full there. 

After all, it was what Dream had done to. Making himself a Star Council to rule over them as Leader. 

While Nightmare had his Nega Kingdom, ruling as King. 

Dream's followers built for him a palace, with a city surrounding it. 

So Nightmare demanded the same, only he wanted more. 

Numerous castles, palaces, strongholds and manors were set up all over the overly large planet that he lived on- it was much bigger than Dream's planet, which was the same size as the common planet the Undertale universes normally lived in, called 'Earth'.

Nightmare took time off multiverse domination to set up his main kingdom as well as many different cities. This took nine-hundred years to complete. ...though he did show up every now and again, as not to be forgotten in the grand scheme of things. 

During which time Dream had set him more teams. The Dream Team, which was made up of five different Sanses; A Classic Sans, a Fell Sans, a Swap Fell Sans, a Dance Sans and a Gaster Sans. 

And a larger group called the Star Warriors, which were made up of many different creatures from all different universes. 

So Nightmare had to do the same- just bigger and better. 

Firstly, he renamed his Gloom and Doom Boys to the Gloom and Doom Knights. However, later he changed it around. 

Killer became his First Knight; along with Dust and Horror, his knights and these came to be called, 'Dark Knights'. 

Then he made two groups: Gloom Troopers and Doom Dragoons. 

As well as smaller groups with lesser names he did not come up with, but that depended on the regions and which monster he had placed in charge of that area; his planet had started to grow and move, not only with the damaged monsters he kept dragging in but with the offsprings of the first dwellers of his world. 

Nightmare was not a king any more but an Emperor that ruled over a planet with lesser kings, queens and lords ruling over different lands under his command. 

Nightmare now sat in his summer castle, glaring at no one, his thought focused on his brother once more- he was still trapped in the past, wanting to be recognized and not live in the shadow of Dream. 

Dream had surprised him. 

It had been announced to them multiverse that Dream and Ink were a couple. 

Nightmare had always thought that Dream would end up with Cross... after he had seduced him to his side, there was a lot of tension between them after Cross betrayed Nightmare and going back to Dream. 

And Dream and Cross did date for a short time, only for it to end. 

Nightmare wanted a mate now...

There was one big issue with this... 

Who was willing to be his mate?

Everyone he knew close to him had mates. 

Killer was currently dating Nash, a follower of Error, who claimed to be the ERROR's knight- Error would not admit that he had followers. 

Horror was mates with Pumpkin, a farmer Sans, also a follower of Error. 

Dust had just started dating Blueberry, the Swap Sans the ERROR had kidnapped so many years ago and had become a good friend. Not long ago Blueberry claims he was a follower of Error, thus marking him and his universe as an ally of Nightmare. 

Most of Error's followers lived in Nightmare's domain anyway...

Even if he asked them to pretend to be his lover, it was not right, since none of them was his equal. 

In fact, the only creature in the multiverse he viewed as his equal was Dream and Error. 

"*error..." Emperor Nightmare growls out the name of his dear friend. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nightmare sat writing and signing official documents for his kingdoms, listening to the sound of static along with a dial-up noise. 

Killer was standing in the corner, looking the happiest he had seen him since he had started dating Nash. Clearly, he was in favour of Nightmare's offer. 

Of course, when he had asked the ERROR if they could be mates, without even explaining the full reasoning behind it, he had not known that Killer was sneaking around in the room. 

Error returns from his long REBOOT and blinks, scranning the room he was in. On spotting the chocolate milk and cookie, he knew something was wrong. 

"*killer. leave us." Nightmare told his First Knight, who gave him a low bow and vanishes from the room. 

Error starts slurping up the cookies with his tounges, something that Nightmare had been disgusted the first time he had seen it, now he was not even bothered. 

"*error." Nightmare asks in his kindest tone he could get out in this cursed form, he pauses from his work and folds his hands together in front of himself, "what do you think?"

"*ya asking me to be ya mate." Error manages to glitch out, "is this some kind of joke? neither of us would make good mates."

"*this is not about being good mates." Nightmare continues on glaring at his friend, if Dream could have a mate and be good at it, then so could he, "have you heard about dream's announcement?" 

"*with him dating the soulless wonder. yeah i heard." Error says looking at him with a frown, then it lifted with understanding, "oh! so this is what it's all about! i should've know. ya damn brother com."

"*silence!" Nightmare snaps at his friend, slamming his fist down on the desk lightly, he hated being called that, "anything my brother can do. i can do. and i shall be far greater than he ever can hope to be!"

"*ya do know what being mates mean right?" Error questions with an eyelight roll, shaking his skull, "i don't want to be in the middle of ya family war."

Error glances at something with a frown and then looks back at Nightmare, who had his eye shut and seemingly thinking hard. 

Then he opens his eye, causing the ERROR to blink at the intense look he was getting. 

Nightmare sighs then gaze at the ERROR in the sockets, "*error. you are my best friend. the only one who truly understands me. i have fought by your side for many years now. and you by mine. and even when we have had our fights or disagreements. you are the only one i want to make up with. and forgive and forget. you are my equal. and i can not imagine anyone other than you by my side."

"* _aaawww_ ~" Came a collected sound of voices, turning his skull quickly, Nightmare sees Killer, Horror, Dust and Blueberry peeking around the open door. 

"*not gonna lie." Error said with a snort, making Nightmare turn back to his friend before he could shout at his Boys, "that confession sounded a whole lot better from what i heard of how dream confessed to ink."

Nightmare's darkness seemed to wiggle at the praise making the glitch snort- with a sigh, Error stares at Nightmare then to the Dark Knights, who all looked back with eager happy expressions. 

"*tch! alright! fine!" Error cries out in defeat, throwing his hands in the hand, "let's be mates. i don't care anymore."

Nightmare grins in triumph and his Knights all cheered loudly. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare stares at his brother intently, both stood motionless and were panting- the battle had worn them out, their friends had gone off fighting elsewhere. 

Suddenly Ink was by Dream's side, staring at Nightmare with red glowing eyelights, ready to beat him senseless. 

Dream steps close to his mate and took him by the hand. Ink's eyelights flickered pink and move to look at Dream. The pair then shared a sweet loving smile. 

Dream looks back to Nightmare, who knew it was time to go. 

"*Brother, by now you should know that I and Ink are together," Dream told him with a loud firm voice, giving the dark creature a pleading expression, "I would love for you to join me for this happy time Brother."

Nightmare growls, during the whole battle Dream was shouting out words that held no meaning for him. Normally the golden skeleton would have been trying to save Nightmare' SOUL somehow with his words, now they were happy nonsense of a lovesick fool. 

"*how stupid." Nightmare hisses out, glaring at his brother, uncaring for the hurt expression which crosses his face, nor the features of Ink changes to a look of rage at his pained mate, "you think i will find happiness because you have or by returning to you and then we all live happily ever after? i shall find my own path to happiness."

Nightmare steps forward, tentacles raised and pointing towards Dream. Ink darts towards the creature of darkness, readying his giant paintbrush to hit him. 

Exhausted Nightmare knew he would not be able to get out of the way and prepared for the blow, he even closes his eye on reflex- the blow never came. 

Opening his eye he stares at the back of a glitching mess.

Straightening up Nightmare half wonders why the ERROR was there, he never shows up during a battle, only coming when he was commissioned as an ally not as a friend since they kept their business and friendship separate. 

"*error?" Nightmare breaths out in surprise, he watches as the ERROR threw off Ink; Error had caught the brush with his forearm bones, and Ink was still in the air. 

"*Hi Error!" Ink calls to the ERROR in a less than joyful tone he normally uses when greeting the mega-glitch, he lands a short distance and then backpaddles to Dream, standing there him, "What are you doing here?"

"*protecting my mate." The ERROR hisses out aloud, the edges of his voice was in static, so it took a moment for his words to sink to those around him. 

Nightmare's eye widens. 

Nightmare and Error had not yet worked out how to behave with each other, how to act with others and how to display themselves to the outside world. 

The Knights had misunderstood what happened before, thinking it really was Nightmare confession his undying love. And it quickly spread to their followers. 

Error moves to stand next to Nightmare the shock and horror on his brother's face was very pleasing to him. 

"*You and Nightmare!?" Ink cries out with a bark of laughter when he settles the ERROR was glitching, "I'm dating Dream right now!"

Ink quickly went up to Dream and stood on his tiptoes and kisses his cheek. With that, he looks to Error with a happy expression. 

"*yes i heard." Error snaps at him in angry then settles, a slow dark smirk appears on his jaws, "i'm sure ya love him with all of ya soul."

"*I don't have a SOUL!" Ink announces loudly, glaring at Error. 

Nightmare snorts loudly and then laughs, by the time he stops he was breathing hard and turns to the ERROR and sighs out, "*oh i love you."

The silence that came after what he said seemed very heavy.

Dream was staring at Ink for a moment in despondency at his words, which had shifted into joy when he heard those words from his brother. 

Nightmare quickly moves towards Error and leans against him, not because he was greatly weakened or anything- he would not reveal that, but he wanted to his brother that he could do lovely-dovey things too, like the reports he had heard from Dream and Ink' dates. 

Nightmare felt his knees wobbling and he was about to use his darkness to hold himself up when the Destroyer's arm came around from his back and gripped onto his hip from behind, it held him up and made them look like lovers. 

Nightmare closes his eye for a second, briefly enjoying the fact that the ERROR does not crash with his touch like so many other creatures- this was actually because of the darkness, Error loved the feel of it. 

Opening his eye he notices his brother's stare and glares- in the past Dream had gotten everything, everything from the followers of the Tree, love, attention and praise. And even when Nightmare found something, he was forced to share it with him. 

A small part of him feared that Dream would take Error away from him. 

"*let us go." Nightmare utters out softly, wrapping his arm around Error too as well as a couple of his tentacles. 

The ERROR opens a glitchy portal- Ink tried to step forward to stop them, however, Dream grabs his hand and pulls him back, allowing the pair the time needed to pass through and shut it behind them. 

Nightmare continued to lean against the Error, even if there was no one around and he did not need to pretend to be a mate, nor pretend to be strong. 

Error sat them down on his beanbag and the mega-glitch opens a few windows to negative universes, allowing the dark creature to be fuelled. 

A small smile worms its way onto Nightmare's mouth. 


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmare and Error sat across from each other munching on the meal the Horror and Pumpkin had made for their dinner date. The pair was actually using this time to discuss a few things- they knew they would not be disturbed during this time, so could be honest with their fake dating schemes. 

The main topic of the night:

Dream and Ink announced their engagement and were throwing a huge party at his Palace. 

Error rolls his eyelights, of course, Nightmare wanted to do the same. 

In fact, Nightmare wanted to hold his party on the same night as Dream was having his. 

"*you have brothers?" Nightmare says aloud in surprise, "why have you never told me?"

"*because i didn't want anyone to know." Error told him with a glare, "but ya my mate and not just anyone..."

Nightmare and Error froze for a moment. 

"*my _pretend_ mate." Error quickly adds then looks around, making sure that no one was hiding in the shadows, "and my older brother is moaning about his little brother getting engaged and not coming to the party. he found out through reaper."

"*what does reaper have to do with your brother?" Nightmare questions him, a little eager to discover more about his mate, "are they friends? and is reaper not going to dream's party?"

"*my brother is death's mate." Error answers and grins in delight at the shocked expression, "heh. don't see that often." he points Nightmare's cheek, who glares at him... it came out as sort of a pout and the ERROR actually liked out it looked.

"*death's mate. your brother must be as strong as you." Nightmare breaths in something akin to awe, "wait!"

"*what?!" Error cries out in surprise, always falling out of his seat.

"*ink. did he not have his fathers over to meet dream?" Nightmare quickly questions, making the glitch blinks, then frown and glares, "i thought i would not be able to do anything like that. since i did not think you had any family."

"*...ya want to meet my brothers before the party?" Error snaps as he composed himself and raising the plate up and ate the rest of the meal.

"*yes. that is right." Nightmare confirms with a bold grin, "my spies told me everything told me most of what happened during that time. since it seems that dream wanted to impress them by showing them around the palace. and having the servants tend to them."

"*just putting this out there now. my brothers won't care about any of that." Error explains with a scowl, then gazes to the cake and then back to Nightmare's plate, during these dinner dates they kept having the dark creature asked them to eat the courses at the same time, so he had to wait for the chocolate cake.

"*they will not?" Nightmare questions with a small frown, "but dr-"

"*dream' goal was to impress them." Error told him firmly, "i don't know how ink's fathers are. but ya trying to impress my brothers and not them. so ya tactics need to be different to reach that goal."

Nightmare held up a hand to his chin, clearly pondering over the ERROR's words and NOT eating his food.

Error growls darkly, then gazes at the cake and then back to Nightmare, then back to the ca- 

The cake was GONE!

Error was about to leap from his chair until something was set in front of him. Glancing to the table he sees the large rich chocolate cake placed them there, with only a thin slice having been taken from it. 

The tentacles that had put it there move away and go back to their master- one brushes lightly against the ERROR's leg, causing both to pause for a moment.

"*my apologies. these things have a mind of their own sometimes." Nightmare said to him, now covering his jaws with that same hand he had held his chin with.

"*its fine. we're mates..." Error mumbles out feeling a deep blush forming across his cheeks.

Nightmare went about eating his meal while Error starts slurping up the cake in bits and pieces with his tounges. 

They sat in silence for a little before the Destroyer spoke up once more. 

"*also. my older brother will want to join in with any future plans. with the marriage and all." Error told him making the dark creature look at him in surprise, "what. ya announce our engagement and not think we'll marry? dream and ink will marry after this."

"*no. no. it is right. i did not think that you would have things continue like this indefinitely." Nightmare says looking away from him, a hint of a smile, "yes. your brother should be aware to join in. ... your brother is not like mine."

"*few things ya should know. my older brother is an overprotective psychopath." Error told him with a bold grin, "and my younger brother is a possessive parasite. my older brother's mate is very loyal to his mate to point of insanity. upset geno and ya as good as dead. and then there's my brother's offspring. he has one. a lesser skeleton that looks like a skully. don't be fooled by him. he looks cute. but beneath that is a dangerous monster. he puts a cute front for his parents. but is as cold as his father when he thinks he's in the right. he might try and trick you into playing games. don't play."

Nightmare nods at each sentence, he had been dealing with unhinged creatures for hundreds of years and was not surprised that the ERROR's family was as crazy as he was. 

"*you will have to tell your brother about our own resident lunatics." Nightmare told him with a smirk, watching as Error snickers at this, "does your brother alright know?"

"*hell no. well... not in full anyway." Error told him with a grin, "he knows enough. try and make everyone behave themselves."

Nightmare nods his skull in agreement. 


	5. Chapter 5

Nightmare chose to listen to Error's words and decided to downplay everything, so had all of the castle staff out of the buildings, letting only a few trusted members join them. 

Nightmare had Killer, Horror and Dust come along for the meal, with their own mates in tow, Nash, Pumpkin and Blueberry. 

Error was bringing with him, Geno the older brother, Fresh the younger brother, Reaper the older brother's mate, Goth the offspring of the older brother. There were also two others, Sci Sans and a Fell Sans who Error calls #13. From what Error mentioned, Sci was good friends with the glitch brothers and had been welcomed into their fold. 

A glitchy portal opens up and the ERROR leads the way of a group that was not yet visible. 

Nightmare stood in front of the portal, behind him his Knights and their mates. 

Error went right to Nightmare and quickly put an arm around his shoulders while planting a kiss on his cheek and then looks behind him. 

Nightmare stares at the newcomers. 

The Grim Reaper and Fresh_VIRUS he knew already, if only by name and at a distance. 

A black-robed pale grey skeleton with a lazy smile and hoodied orbits. A bright colour creature, most now called 90s nightmare, the glasses were blank. And even though he had never met face to face with this monster, he knew by rumours that this was not a good thing. 

Then there was a glitch... that had a white and red theme going on- his right socket was melted and there was no eyelight within it. There was blood staining the front of his jumper, blood dripping from his chin yet had a calm and friendly smile on his jaws. It looked like he had just stepped out of a genocide run. 

A skully looking skeleton was smiling sweetly at them but he had heeded Error's warning and told his boys not to play any games with him if asked. 

Then were was two 'normal' skeletons with them. Sci Sans who did not seem to be the same one that half the multiverse rushed to for help, he remembered Error calling his Professor at some point during their chatting about the dinner plans. And of course, #13 who looked like a normal Fell Sans, he was holding onto Professor's hand a little tightly, almost glaring at Error. 

'*wonder what error has done to upset him?' Nightmares think briefly, but his main worry was his boys. 

This was clearly a Sans from a genocide universe and all had gone through the same thing and come out worst, even if they seemed to be healing now with their mates.

This could go two ways, see this newcomer as a rival or as a fellow survivor. 

"*why did you not tell me your brother was from a genocide universe?" Nightmare hisses at him in a low tone, wrapping his arm around the mega-glitch's back. 

Error gave him a funny look and raised a brow, "*the clue was in the name."

"*the name?" Nightmare utters out in confusion, then groans as he buries his face into Error's chest, "'geno' from 'genocide'. why is everyone from the multiverse so bad at naming stuff?"

Error just snickers at his misery. 

Bringing his skull up he turns to his future brothers-in-law and the family and family friends, then smiles as kindly as a creature of darkness could. 

"*greetings. welcome to my domain." Nightmare says loudly, stepping forward and away from Error, he noticed the narrowed orbits of Geno when he did this and held out a hand for his mate to take, which thankfully he did, "and to my castle darkness. this is one of our getaway retreats. i had a huge tower built for error to stargaze in. there is no cities or towns nearby. meaning no light can take from the heavens above."

Geno smiles at this and Nightmare mentally cheered. 

"*you must be geno." Nightmare says warmly, "error has told me so much about you."

"*all good things i hope." Geno says with a smile, there was a slight glitch to his voice, other than that, Nightmare did not know why he was called 'the glitch brothers' by Error when he talked about the three all them together. 

"*yes. error thinks the world of you." Nightmare went on keeping a smile, '*i am better than dream. i can make my mate's family like me.'

The reports came back, the two fathers of Ink had not been impressed by Dream's display of power. And advised them that they should not be wed. 

Ink said he wanted to go through with it anyway and the engagement party was still happening. 

Nightmare walks forward with Error and held out a hand for Geno to shake. 

Geno took the hand both giving a firm shake, Nightmare felt the cold wave over him. It was like touching a dying. The dark creature showed no dismay over him, nor disgust over the blood that was dripping... the droplets vanished just before hitting the floor. 

"*and reaper." Nightmare says as he took his hand away and reaching out for Death, "you have to forgive my boys if they do not shake your hand as well."

Reaper and Geno seemed a little stunned, they looked to Error who nods and Death reaches out for the dark creature's hand and shook it... Nightmare did not die from this. 

He took his hand away... only the smiling Grim Reaper held onto it him.

Geno slaps the hand and Reaper pouts at him. 

"*and goth. greetings young skeleton." Nightmare says as moving to the 'child' and holding a hand out to him as well, shaking his hand firmly as if he was an adult, "error has told me so much about you as well."

Goth stares at him blankly for a moment and then smiles in delight and even Nightmare could not tell if this was fake or not. The only one so far he had a good reading from was Reaper, who happiness was overpowering at the moment. 

Like Error, he could not feel Geno nor Goth's emotions. With Error, Geno and Goth he could tell there was something under the surface. However, with Fresh who came over to him once he releases the tiny lesser skeleton's hand, it was like a void of emotions.

'*i need to talk about error giving me pre warnings.' Nightmare thinks darkly, holding up a hand to the VIRUS and smiling at him as well, "*aa. the younger brother. your reputation is matched only by your brother's. it is good to see you alive. the last time i saw you from afar. you appeared to be dying. how are you?"

"*dying?" Fresh asks while handing the hand a little more loosey than the others, "night bro. that might've been me just going into a new host."

"*i see." Nightmare says as if he understood everything, and he did not, Fresh was one of the mysteries of the multiverse, so he took a chance going by the wording the VIRUS had used, "good to see you found a good host. if you are ever in any need of any more when you can not get one yourself. please come to me."

"*oh! haha! thanks! but no worries!" Fresh says with a bold grin, his glasses flickers and lettering come out, spelling out the word: 'GO_OD' "error sometimes houses me. so i'm good!"

Nightmare smiles and frees his hand, turning to look at them. The dark creature was a little surprised that theses two had not fallen into despair as many would have done if he came close. Error's brothers he just guessed was like the ERROR himself and would be immune to him.

Nightmare greets these two much the same way and then Error brights his brothers over to meet with the boys. Once everyone made a greeting to each other Nightmare leads them through and offers them all tea or coffee, Error had drummed into him that he MUST have coffee on standby at all times for Reaper and Sci. 

Nightmare was not a big coffee drinker nor was the others, but went out and got three coffee machines and get a pot on the go. 

Everything was going fine. 

Everything was going wonderful.

Nightmare was waiting for something to go wrong. 

"*what's wrong?" Error questions him with a frown once they were alone in the corridor after Nightmare excused himself a sixth time. 

"*it is going a little too well. do you not think?" Nightmare says to him in a worried tone, gazes around the corridor as if to see an unseen enemy lurking there.

"*ya too tense. relax. my brothers seem to like ya." Error told him with a smile, "ya already won over reaper and sci with that coffee."

"*but your brothers?" Nightmare groans out, "what do they think of me?"

"*...my brothers are hard to read most of the time." Error admits to him with a small smile, "they could be thinking anything. heh."

Error's small laugh dies when he notices just how must this actually meant to Nightmare.

"*'mare. my brothers will be happy as long as i'm happy." Error went on to tell him, coming forward and doing something he would not normally do willingly, he hugs Nightmare from the front, pulling him close, "listen. ya had a hard time with ya universe. i know how much ya want others to accept ya for who ya are. ya wounds are still healing. even after all this time."

Nightmare says nothing and leans into Error, bringing his arms up and wrapping them around him burying his face into his chest not for show this time, but for his own comfort. 

"*and with everything that happened with ya own brother betraying ya..." Error continues with a sad sigh, "...do ya think my brothers would betray me?"

Nightmare remains silent. 

"*everyone is different. you and dream. were both young. either knew how to handle or deal with what had happened." Error says to him, "i ain't saying dream or you were right. because both of ya are still suffering because neither of ya is willing to say sorry."

"*why should i say sorry? i am not the one in the wrong." Nightmare growls out bitterly, yet he did not pull away, they had this talk before and grew angry with each other, they had come back and forgiven for almost killing one another.

"*dream thinks the same. he believes he is in the right. and that ya darkness is controlling ya actions." Error growls back at him, then sighs, "what happened with ya brother. won't happen with mine. they won't betray me. they love me. and i love them. we had honest talks about most subjects. just don't tell them i said that. there are some things i won't even tell geno. only you."

Nightmare felt his cheeks blush and his tentacles start moving rapidly, then found their way around the ERROR's form without Nightmare's consent- they really did have a mind of their own. 

The pair stood there for a moment, just holding each other. 

"*just be you. and not ya brother." Error told him firmly, "ya future is what ya make of it. and don't let ya past define the nightmare of today. ok? feeling better? can we go back inside? #13 just brought out some chocolates."

"*between chocolate and me which are more important?" Nightmare said with a smirk, pulling away from his mate and turning to the double door that leads back into-

Geno and Reaper were standing there. 

Nightmare and Error jerk in reaction to them. 

Nightmare gazes to Error, '*how long have they been there?' his eye seemed to scream. 

'*i don't know.' Came the silent reply, it was clear that the ERROR was trying to remember everything he had said. 

"*aa. geno. reaper." Nightmare greets them with his shoulders back, chest out and chin held high, looking like the emperor he was, "how can i help you?"

"*just wanted to see if error was alright." Geno tells him sweetly, giving him a kind smile, "he was looking a bit worried for the past hour. i wanted to catch him and see if everything was ok."

"*i'm fine." Error spoke up, coming to stand next to Nightmare, "stop babying me! i ain't no little shin!"

"*yes. you're right about that." Geno said with a smile, "you're all grown up. and caring for a mate of ya own."

Suddenly blood and tears poured out of his orbits, catching Nightmare off guard.

"*are you alright brother?" Nightmare says aloud coming forward in step with Error, "oh! i mean..."

"*well. mates become one. my brother is your brother." Error told him trying to catch his mate's slip up, "geno ain't losing a brother. he's gaining another one."

Nightmare saw the moment something clicked into the genocide Sans, he just stopped crying and stares blankly at him for a moment, then gives him a small smile. 

"*yes. nightmare is my brother too. since error and nightmare are one. nightmare is my brother too." Geno says in a very strange tone, Reaper comes closer and held him, then leans him away.

"*we're just going to the bathroom." Reaper told them with a smile, then hurries along, walking instead of floating. 

"*what the hell was that about?" Nightmare snarls at his mate, glaring hard. 

"*geno is the first genocide sans of aftertale #0." Error begins with a sigh, "when i was still the after sans. we placed our trust in the human. as a result. we lost. and the world reset. a true reset. only this time. geno was trapped from the start."

Error glances around looking to see if anyone was about, Nightmare also did the same, seeing this must be important to him. 

"*anyway. the same events took place. and a second geno appears." Error told him looking grim, "that geno was me."

Nightmare was stunned, the ERROR had started out looking like that. It was hard to picture the soft spoke and kind expression of this Geno with the current grumpy Error. 

However, he was sure that Geno was masking his own emotions. 

"*geno went insane. completely insane." Error continues on, glaring at the wall suddenly, "he kept mumbling about his brother. but he did not know who his brother was anymore. so i took on the role of 'brother'."

Error turns and moves away from the double doors, heading down the corridors. Nightmare walks calmly along, waiting for him to tell his tale, which the ERROR must have been keeping to himself for the longest time. 

"*i didn't do anything i geno did. try and destroy the universe." Error told him remorsefully, almost like him saying his words were bringing him pain, "i wanted to at this point. stars. how i wanted just to end it all. but i wanted to give geno his happy ending."

Error walks into Nightmare office and made his way to the sofas that were in the room, flopping down on them. Nightmare sat with him, then held his hand, two of his tentacles came around and wrapped around him. 

"*the universe went on. and another geno appeared. a soulless one. no memories. no life. no nothing." Error says to him sadly, "or so it seemed. i wanted to save it. like i wanted to save geno."

"*this third geno. was fresh?" Nightmare asks softly, almost like if he woke aloud his words would end this moment. 

"*yeah. i played around the codes at this point. and i was hunting through the data of our world." Error said closing his sockets as if trying to block out something, "i made fresh. that creature. it came from the third geno's data. then it went to another universe and vanish. i wanted to go after it."

"*but that would mean leaving behind geno." Nightmare says with a nod, showing he was understanding the situation.

"*yeah. and around the same time. geno was beginning to become aware." Error mumbles out, "and once he did. he was enraged. claiming i tricked him. and that i should leave too. to leave him alone."

Nightmare's darkness began to move wildly with this news of betrayal. 

"*'mare. what ya have to understand. geno was not is his right mind." Error told him with a sad bitter smile, "and i did leave. telling him i'd be back. however. when looking for geno v.3 or fresh. i got lost in the anti-void. and became an error. lost my mind and memories for a long time... i got better. i think."

Nightmare remains silent for a short time.

"*and you met up with your brother once more." Nightmare presses a little more, this was the first time Error had told him anything about his past and as sad as if was, was a little bit thrilled that he had shared this piece of himself. 

"*yeah. he had reaper by then. and aftertale got its ending for good." Error continues with a sigh, he gazes toward Nightmare with a sorrowful expression, "geno did not walk away from it sane though. he was still searching for his brother to protect. but there was no more danger."

Error look away then, pained.

"*i came to aftertale to destroy it. almost did." Error went on shutting his orbits tightly, "i killed everyone i ever known. without even realizing what they meant to me. and geno came. he had been living on the surface glitch free. and no bleeding out. because of me. those returned. and he didn't even care..."

The ERROR pauses and glances towards the doors, thinking he had heard something, making the dark creature gaze that way too. 

"*...geno called me his brother." Error says when he was sure no one was listening in on them, "and i was confused. so i left. without the human soul. so the cycle started once more. only without geno. he left the universe this time. to live with reaper. the blood no longer pains him. and he is not bound to the save screen which once trapped us."

Nightmare nods his skull, he stares at his mate for a second and realizes it was time to end this, before Error got too upset. 

"*you can leave it there. error. we shall pick up on this topic again later." Nightmare told him gently, patting his hand, "thank you for sharing. it means a lot to me that you are willing to give me this burden to carry along with you."

Error blinks and then gives him a small sweet smile. 

"*i was thinking earlier. when watching my brother with his son." Error says in a light teasing tone, moving away from the sadness that had surrounded him before, "when dream and ink marries. there might be a offspring."

Nightmare frowns as the thought suddenly hit him. Then rising to his feet he grins boldly.

"*for every shin my brother has!" Nightmare declares the words loudly, suddenly the double doors opened wide while he was speaking but he failed to stop his next words, "i want at least five shins!"

Nightmare and Error turn to the surprise faces to their family and friends. 

The ERROR did the only thing suitable in this situation, he rolls back in his seat and roars with laughs. 

Nightmare felt a blush but he was also trying not to grin at his mate's delighted laughter. 

"*nightmare! should me and nash start now?" Killer suddenly spoke up from the doorway, seemingly overjoyed as well, "our future princes or princesses need knights too!"

Nash seemed to agree with this because he was nodding his skull to his mate every word. Nightmare growls at them, then look to Geno who seemed deep in thought. 

"*who will brew?" Geno says, at last, looking between the pair, "also if error is like me. he can only brew one shin at a time."

"*let us talk about this later." Nightmare told them quickly not wanting to touch on this subject with his future brother-in-law. 

"*geno makes a good point though." Error spoke up without shame he looks at his mate, "i don't think i want to take a lot of time out to brew. 'mare. ya sit around all day. ya can brew."

"*what! i am ruling a kingdom!" Nightmare snaps at him, giving him a glare.

"* it's not like not gonna do the deed until he wed or want offspring." Error points out as a matter of fact, "so we don't really need to worry."

"*yes we do. i want my brew to be in time when my brother has a brew." Nightmare told him firmly, then turning to start glaring darkly at the giggling Knights, "oh go away!"

"*yeah! i want to know too!" Killer cries out in outrage, "nash and i need to know! we need to be in time too!"

"*i kinda want to be in time with them also." Geno spoke up softly, gazes at Reaper, "but i can't brew more than one. love. can you brew next time?"

"*...er... sure." Reaper says in an unsure manner before now he had just looked on with an amused expression, now it was a slightly worried one. 

"*i read somewhere that it's common for skeletons to brew around the same time." Professor spoke up with a knowing smile, "what ya all feeling is something that is actually natural to our kind."

The group of skeleton all stare at him. 

Nightmare sighs loudly, "*let us continue on with this night. without any more talk of brewing."

"*skeletons brew between 2-9 shins." Professor says rather quickly, "ya might get ya wish on getting five."

Error giggles at how much Nightmare was blushing. 


	6. Chapter 6

The engagement party had been very celebrated all across the different kingdoms of Nightmare's universe. 

There was so much fuss about this topic, it somehow made it outside their realm and into the multiverse's mainstream news. 

Of course, Nightmare's engagement that put a damper on Dream's happy engagement party. Since everyone was in fear of just who the Nightmare marrying. 

The ERROR. 

Another thing that everyone seemed to take as an ill omen. Reaper Sans never came to Dream's party but had been rumoured to have gone to Nightmare's. 

It was causing chaos to rage across the multiverse and Nightmare was loving every bit of it. 

Currently, the pair was sitting upon the higher tower stargazing, with Nightmare was leaning against his mate, grinning boldly at the lastest news that Dream was having a complete meltdown over his engagement. 

"*idiot. he should already know that i hold no romantic love for you." Nightmare told Error, who snorts loudly in agreement. 

"*i'm surprised geno hasn't caught on. he can normally read me like a book." Error comments with a laugh, he cuddles up to his mate closer. 

Both fell silent. 

"*yes. we are only friends after all." Nightmare went on to say with a snicker, a tentacle coming around on Error, bringing him nearer to him. 

"*yeah. best friends. that's it." Error follows up with a mad grin, he wraps his arm around Nightmare' shoulder, bringing them together closer still, "can't believe we fooled so many."

"*i know." Nightmare replies with a nod, "dream has not realized. that if he and ink were to end it. i would end this with you too."

Suddenly the air felt heavy around them. 

"*...it might be better to stick together..." Error utters out softly, making Nightmare startle at those words and he listens intently for whatever the mega-glitch says next, "i don't want to break my brother's heart. he seems to think i'm madly in love with ya. he is truly happy that i found someone..."

"*...i see..." Nightmare responses lightly, closing his eye. 

"*...and i don't think ya tentacles would let me go anyway. heh." Error spoke up once more, making Nightmare frown as he opens his eye. 

Turning he sees every one of his tentacles wrapping around the ERROR, completely covering him in a tight grip. 

"*ya really need to get a hold of these things." Error told him from somewhere inside the darkness. 

Nightmare slowly unbinds his mate and he finds the grinning Error beneath it all... something in his SOUL shifts and the tentacles were back once more. 


	7. Chapter 7

Nightmare wanted to do one better than his brother. 

Dream and Ink' wedding was broadcast all over the universes that fell under the Star Council. 

But Nightmare was planning something much much bigger. 

With the help of the ERROR and the Fresh_VIRUS, he had managed to hook up windows across the world in the skies or ceilings, of every universe, including those who knew nothing about the outside of their universes. 

There was going to be a speech explaining who he was and what was happening. 

The only problem was that this code that Error was working one was taking a lot of time. 

However, there was a delay from universe to universe. 

Once the broadcast started, it would be aired in the universes that came under his rule. Then a few hours later, appear in neighbouring universes. Which would jump to the next universes, spreading further and further outwards until it reached the far corners of the multiverse. 

And then there was also the fact that Nightmare wanted to kidnap Dream and force him to watch the whole thing right next to him, mockingly going to call him the 'best man'. 

The meeting for Dream's kidnapping was taking place as he spoke but it was very hard to get into Under Starlight. 

A glitching portal opens and Nightmare turns to see his grinning mate looking proud of himself. His single eye narrows at him.

"*what did you do?" Nightmare questions darkly, suddenly feeling a very joyful Dream a few universes away, " _what_ did you _do_?"

"*i gave dream a wedding invite." Error told him with an insane grin, "told him ya wanted him as best man. should have seen him. got all scared and then excited when i handed him the card with the message on it. he agreed. by the way."

"*if i did not love you i would kill you!" Nightmare shouts at him angry, pointing a finger at him, while his tentacles went over to cuddle against the ERROR like the traitors they were.

"* _aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww~_ " Came the coos of his Knights, all looking ready to tease him further when he turns to them. 

Nightmare's face twists into something from a nightmare and everyone shortcuts out of the room. 

Turning back to the ERROR he was completely stunned. His tentacles were still cuddling around him. 

"*ya know. i think they like me." Error said with a laugh, "and that was a good line. really good line. everyone still thinks we're madly in love. more so when that video is released."

"*video?" Nightmare questions suddenly, frowning deeply, "what video?"

"*didn't ya notice? killer was filming the whole thing." Error told him with a bark of delighted laughter, "remember. he said he wanted to get footage of us being all lovey-dovey and make a slideshow or short film. for the wedding."

Nightmare just stares, he half remembers his Knight telling him this but he had not fully understood what he had meant at the time since he had been ten other times at once. 

"*aw. don't be like that love." Error told him with a grin and then blinks at his own words, "ah. no. it's just because i hear geno say that to reaper all the time..."

"*tch. whatever. perhaps it is good we called ourselves names like that." Nightmare spoke softly while he thought over this matter, "what should i call you in return."

"*well. ya already call me 'mate'. and sometimes 'beloved'." Error told him as he wiggles out of the hold finally and reaches Nightmare, "why not stick with that?"

"*since when do i call you beloved?!" Nightmare cries out in surprise, his tentacles came back to him but two came in front of him as if protecting him from the embarrassment he was feeling. 

"*for the last couple of weeks. and this morning when i left for work." Error told him with a smirk, "what. ya didn't know?"

Nightmare's tentacles move fully in front of him, hiding him from the view of his mate. As soon as Error touches one then all shift and part ways for him. 

Nightmare looks to him and steps back. 

"*know this error. i do not love you in such a way." Nightmare told him darkly, hisses softly as he steps further back... while his tentacles reach out to the ERROR. 

"*yeah. i know. the one ya loved the most betrayed ya." Error replies softly with a small smile, "ya fear that if ya someone as much. ya get hurt away."

Nightmare jerks at these words and falls against Error as the shock of the truth entered him. Error catches him with ease.

"*it's fine. i don't love ya like that too." Error spoke to him softly, "so i understand. 'mare love. if ya ever find someone ya truly love. let me know. and we'll end this even before dream ends it with ink."

"*no. i cannot. only if dream breaks up with ink first." Nightmare mumbles as he regains his senses, "then i can show that i can break up with you far better than he can."

"*ok. sure." Error answers that with a laugh, then hugs him tightly, "i'll be here. right here."


	8. Chapter 8

Nightmare leans against his mate of many hundreds of years, watching his oldest sons, REM Sleep and Sleep Paralysis, speaking out how they would declare war on Dream's oldest offspring, Illusion. 

Nightmare had split his empire and had all his offspring ruling over their own pieces. Since that was what Dream had done with all of his offspring- Nightmare's wedding that completely shook up the multiverse, dividing it in two. 

It had been many many years since his brother and Ink had any offspring... yet somehow he and Error were brewing once more. With the ERROR brewing this time around.

Sure enough, whenever Error brews, he always had one shin. 

This little one was named 'Erratophobia' and was completely black, like the Void black, even Error's skull looked dark grey against the blackness of this shin. 

They also could not see anything on the Erratophobia, no sockets, no teeth, so they could never tell if the shin was looking at them or not. And if Error tries to put any coloured clothes on him, the colour would fade to black. 

"*Father! Mother!" REM Sleep screams hurrying over to them, "You're never going to believe what has happened!"

"*what?" Error answers calmly, far to used to his hyperactive son to even get up in alarm. 

"*Uncle Dream has broken up with Uncle Ink!" REM Sleep told them bouncing on the spot, "The multiverse is in a panic over this! Without Uncle Ink by Uncle Dream's side. The power balance has tipped in our favour!"

Nightmare stares wide-eyed, completely stunned at this news. 

Error snorts loudly, "*ya but. ya mother and dream are retired. so i am. howler took over from me. and the rest took over from ya mother."

"*Yeah but this is still wonderful news!" REM Sleep told them in a happy tone, his yellow eyelights glowing brightly at his cousin's dismay over the breakup. 

With that REM Sleep turns and rushes over to Sleep Paralysis who looked so done at this point. The other was taken by the hand and dragged behind, followed closely by Killer and Nash's oldest offspring that acted as Knights to these two.

"*welp. guess that means we gonna break up too. right?" Error told him after a moment of silence, playing with the little shin's hands, feeling them instead of seeing them, "'mare love?"

"*i do not think we need to just yet. beloved." Nightmare says at last, turning away from his mate, "i mean. erratophobia still needs the pair of us. perhaps once he is older. then we shall think about it."

"*true. no rush. bet ya want to make a big song and dance about it." Error said with a laugh, Erratophobia reaches out to his mother and plays with his jaw, he took the tiny hands away and took some of his strings out for him to play with, "ya know. to outdo dream."

"*the stars are bright tonight. beloved." Nightmare says softly, looking to the heavens above, "...even if we do not love each other in that way. we can still be together. right?"

"*huh? oh. yeah sure. i don't mind." Error answers in confusion. 

The truth was Nightmare had admitted his love for the ERROR a very long time ago... within his own heart. And yet could not bring himself to say it aloud to his mate, in fear that those words they always spoke of were true. And that there really just very good friends. 

"*i love ya." Error utters out softly, making Nightmare turn slightly, he sees that the ERROR was only speaking to Erratophobia and went back to stargazing. 


End file.
